


Have You Ever Wanted More Voltron Porn Than You Can Handle

by Asorenii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a gay mess, Klance (Voltron) - Freeform, Klance smut, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, PWP, Porn with teeny, Voltron, dear god please let my parents not see this, eeny weeny plot, first work and no beta except for the 7 people who read this in a kinkychat on discord, hi mom please dont judge me too hard, i wrote this for discord and people liked it oof, it's just porn, keith (voltron) - Freeform, klance, klance porn, lance (voltron) - Freeform, there's probably other characters if you squint, voltron porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asorenii/pseuds/Asorenii
Summary: This is just... a lot of Klance/Shance/Voltron Porn that I wrote for a few friends on a Voltron Discord Server. If you want to join the server I'm telling you- please do. That's where I take suggestions, and honestly it's just an amazing server in general.Keith and Lance are kinky little shits, Lance is just a brat sometimes, Shiro is done with their shit but also enjoys a few, too. I may or may turn also add just porn I've written as well into this and may not have anything to do with Voltron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all- this is not my first fanficiton ever, but it is my first work on A03 after years of leaving anonymous kudos to other creators. Please kudos the work if you enjoy it, comment down ideas or issues with it, and just fucking wreck my self esteem if you hate this and want me to delete my entire account :)

Keith shoved Lance against the door, their mouths pressed firmly against one another, desperate kisses and pants coming from the two men. “Keith- god-“ Lance grit out, his hands tangled in the other’s longer, thicker, black hair. Keith’s hands were occupied with trying to peel off Lance’s clothes. “I know- two years,” He said gruffly, eventually having to break the hold on Lance to fully remove disown clothing as well as Lance’s. In the rapid movements, they both collided and pushed each other onto the floor. Neither minded, as their goal of getting nearly nude was complete save for the painful fabric on their hips. Keith’s hands pulled Lance’s honey-smooth skin closer to his own nicked and scarred alabaster. He fervently kissed Lance, again drawing sensual moans and gasps from him as he pinned his hips down onto the cool floor, grinding against them. Lance’s head went back, his brown hair splayed against the soft grey floor as Keith’s mouth left his to focus on his neck, leaving bite marks and a trail of purple down and down to his collarbone, his hands traveling up the sides of Lance’s body as he shivered underneath him. “Keith-” He breathed out, keening. “Fuck me already!” 

Keith wasted no time into pinning Lance’s hands down above his head, a gruff low growl coming from him as he removed both of their briefs quickly, a hand pressing the two flushed cocks up against each other- the warmth and friction a welcome pleasure. Keith’s own hips thrust in a stuttered motion while Lance’s were fluid and smooth. Two years of no contact- even longer without sexual relief- Keith could cum if Lance so much as gave another preen. He didn’t however, his mouth was hanging wide open and sharp gasps of pleasure were the only sound coming from him. Keith made sure to use the openness of his mouth to his advantage, sticking three fingers into it. Lance closed around it and began to lap at the lengthy digits in it, running his tongue along them as he maintained eye contact with Keith, only breaking apart once Keith pulled his hand back to press his first digit against Lance’s tight hole. Lance pressed his lips together in a hum-turned-chuckle once Keith sunk into the knuckle. “God you’re deep-“ He whispered out, rolling against Keith’s hand. Keith only smirked and started to gently thrust his finger in and out, leaving Lance to puddle under him. “More,” He begged. 

Keith added his second finger into haste, slowly building up the edge he kept Lance on- each beg for more, or to go faster only met with the drawn-out pleasure he’d soon get. Finally, after Lance was gripping at the nonexistent sturdier underneath him, Keith pulled his fingers out. “Lance?” He asked, lining himself up. It got the man’s attention as he looked up at Keith. “Wh-“ He was silenced by a forceful, and deep, kiss as Keith moved into him. He could feel Lance tense up beneath him, a sharp wail moaned into the kiss. Keith only stopped once he was fully in, Lance mewling beneath him. “Keith- move- please-” He groaned out, his head only centimeters away from Keith’s as he leaned up to capture his puffed, bruised lips again. Keith didn’t waste any time this time, pulling out of Lance slowly to the tip only to thrust harshly, and deeply, back in; Lance, wailing out in pleasure. “Fuck! Keith! God-yes!” He cried, his mouth breaking the kiss once more as his head was rolled back in ecstasy.

Keith grunted and pushed his head into the crook between Lance’s shoulder and his neck, breathing hotly against the flush red skin. “Lance,” He huskily whispered, feeling the other shiver beneath him. “Are you being a good boy? Yes, I think you are,” He said, running a hand along Lance’s chest lightly, feeling the skin prickle up. “I am- Oh god Keith you’re so- ngh! deep!” Keith angled himself to push against where he knew Lance’s prostate was, the back of Lance lifting fully off the floor as he nearly screamed, his legs hooking around Keith’s waist. “Keith!” He wailed, his hands writhing under Keith’s one, his other hand still freely roaming Lance’s chest and hips. “Such a great, perfect, boy-“ He whispered, feeling Lance tighten and clench as his hips rolled up, meeting with his messy thrusts. He was getting close- he could feel his release’s chase coming to a close. He needed Lance to cum as well, though, so his free hand went to quickly jerk off Lance, only adding more sounds of pleasure to the mix. Keith’s grunts became hard and airy as his thrusts became more erratic. “I-I’m gonna cum-“ He whispered out, Lance nodding wordlessly as he moaned again, Keith’s thrusts abusing his prostate. 

Lance mewled out and wailed as he came, clenching tight around Keith, his head thrown back and hips and back arched up to meet Keith’s final thrust as he came inside of Lance, a shuddering breath escaping him as he worked the last few movements out of his hips before pulling out of Lance. He could only support his own weight now, his arms going to press against the floor as he freed Lance’s wrists, Lance immediately pulling them back so he could pull Keith’s face back in closer for a passionate kiss- not nearly as needy and hungry as the first few. He gently licked at Lance’s bottom lip, and Lance opened his mouth slightly so the two could slot together precisely, perfectly fitted together. Keith only pulled back once his breathing caught up to him and all he could do was catch his breath and chuckle out a ‘You were amazing’ to Lance before brushing a bit of his brown hair away from his face. “I hardly- did anything-“ Lance retorted shortly, only pulling Keith down onto his chest. “Two years-“ “More than two years.” Lance chuckled. “How lo-“ “Since the Garrison.” Lance smiled. “At least we’ve got the same starting point..” He mumbled, gently combing through Keith’s hair as he and the ravenette drifted off into an unconscious state.


	2. Shance Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance likes to tease Shiro by being a little shit- Shiro likes to tease Lance back by wrecking his ass until he can't walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shance is debated between for age reasons but please don't attack me on just that. Enjoy your porn. Please.

Lance smirked and twirled around in his room, admiring the silky, see-through shirt adorning his shoulders and chest. Shiro was sure to love it, but what about the others..? He sauntered out of the room and made his way to the lounge where Shiro, Keith, and Pidge were all discussing things over while Hunk as readily placing out snacks. Lance waltzed up behind Shiro and draped his arms over the other man’s shoulders. “Baby,” He whispered softly into Shiro’s ear, watching him slightly pause in his speech. “Keep your phone on vibrate,” Was all he said before turning back to walk towards his room, leaving Shiro flushed pink and Keith only peering over him to get a look at Lance- earning a rightful cuff upside the head by Shiro. 

Shiro’s phone buzzed. It buzzed twice. He rolled his eyes and opened up Lance’s notification only to nearly choke on the packet of something Hunk had prepared. Lance was dressing himself up in his clothes- with lace underneath and a very visible vibrator attached elsewhere. Shiro could feel a pulse between his thighs as the phone buzzed again, a lewd picture of Lance’s lips over one of their toys in the bedroom popping up with the caption of ‘It wasn’t big enough ):’

Shiro felt his thighs move closer together as Pidge introduced a new topic, only pausing to ask Shiro if he was alright. He nodded and placed his phone back down, discussing what needed to be done about the newest addition to the Lions. His phone buzzed once more in succession- a line of messages of from. He excused himself again to start to type out an ‘I’m busy’ before seeing what Lance was doing. He had a rope wrapped around his neck, and Shiro could already see it imprinted on the tan skin, his hands cuffed in front of him.  
‘Please come back- I’m so hot’

Shiro had to physically restrain himself from dropping everything to go to his room but he placed his phone down once more and finished the painfully long conversation. Finally, after another slew of lewd or obscene messages from Lance, he was able to make a mad dash to his room, throwing open the door with a bright red face, an obvious boner, and Lance moaning out his name, three fingers deep in his ass, a vibrator plug right next to them. “Shiro- I-I needed you-“ He whimpered out, Shiro’s already hard expression giving him all he needed to know as the man approached him. 

Shiro raised a brow before tugging Lance closer with the extra end of the rope around his neck, a sharp gasp coming from him as it tightens. “Hangman’s knot?” He murmured, Lance nodding. “So dirty,” Shiro started, tugging Lance closer, his breathing coming in shorter, faster pants. “I-I needed- you- so bad-“ he said, grinding against Shiro’s leg. “Distracting me during a meeting? Letting everybody see through your clothes?” He asked, his lips grazing over Lance’s pink ones slightly. “Is that what you wanted? Everybody, to see you?” Lance couldn’t help but smile. “No~” He chided, purposefully portraying false innocence on his face even though Shiro tugged his noose tighter. “You did, and now you’ve been bad,” Shiro said, his hand whirring up slightly. Lance shivered. Shiro pressed his hand up against Lance’s ass and pushed three fingers into the slick hole. “You won’t cum until I say so, and if you do before that- I’ll plug up that cute little hole of yours all dinner with a vibrator in it, and on your dick.” 

Lance moaned. “Oh please, Shiro,” he mewled out, biting his lip as his face went fuchsia. He could only start to believe he may end up losing when Shiro added his fourth finger, stretching Lance out wide as he continued to finger-fuck him on vibrate, the vibrator already in him being shoved mercilessly against his prostate- the bundle of nerves responding with sending delicious shivers up Lance’s back, arching it each time, a sharp ‘ngh!’ followed. “Shiro-Shiro-“ He chanted, growing close. “Don’t cum yet,” Shiro warned, ridding himself of pants as he continued to edge Lance. His own boxers left nothing to the imagination, his cock strained proudly against the dark fabric, a small moist spot where the tip of it was already wet with leaking precum. “You want to cum?” He asked. Lance nodded his head furiously. “Please!” Shiro tugged at his boxers. “Then suck.” 

Lance got to work after Shiro untied the noose around his neck, the red imprint such a pretty sight on his smooth skin. He tugged away Shiro’s boxer-briefs and got to work with his mouth, already letting his jaw go slack as he took in half of Shiro’s length easily, bobbing his head up and down quickly as Shiro let his head fall back, his hand still pressed firmly into Lance. “Fuck, Lance-“ He groaned out. Lance smiled and gave an appreciative hum, Shiro’s dick responding with a small twitch. He let his tongue lay against the stripe beneath the head, following the sensitive nerve as he unwound Shiro, his breathing also becoming harder and quicker. “Lance- I’m-“ He grits out, his hand whirring mechanically, growing faster and harder, sending Lance to moan eagerly around Shiro’s length as he chased his release, only holding out weakly. Shiro bucked into Lance’s mouth as he grit out ‘Cum’. Lance followed the order as he let himself cum- moaning wantonly as he released onto the bed, the sheets growing sticky and stained. He pulled back once Shiro tugged him away by his hair. “You ready for me, baby?” He asked slowly.

Lance lifted his head and gave a lazy smile. “I needed you,” He whispered out, changing positions as he pushed Shiro down onto his back. “I think I was punished enough-“ He said softly, bringing his nails down Shiro’s chest. The man gave a shudder. “I do too-“ “Then let me do the rest,” Lance purred out, already taking Shiro’s slick cock to line up with himself, removing the lubed-up vibrator before gently pushing himself down onto the head. “God, you’re thick,” He started, Shiro grinning. “So long,” Lance moaned out, biting his lip excited, sinking down further. “Deep.” He said as he sat fully on Shiro’s cock. His thighs clenched as he brought himself back up to slam back down, gasping. Shiro groaned and tried to move his hands to Lance’s sides, only for Lance to ‘tsk’. “I wanna cum untouched.” That sent a shiver up Shiro’s spine and more blood down to his dick. 

Lance only continued the rough pace, slamming himself down onto Shiro’s cock faster and faster, moaning lewdly and descriptively, leaving Shiro a floundering mess beneath him. Soon enough, Shiro’s release was catching up to his stamina. He wouldn’t last much longer- not with Lance so sexually throwing his head back to nearly screaming in pleasure. He pushed himself up onto his forearms. “Lance- I’m- I’m gonna-“ “Do it Shiro- cum in me-“ Lance purred out, his voice wrecked and broken, but still demanding. Shiro let himself fall back, a sharp cry coming from his lips as he slammed his hips against Lance’s a few times, finally cumming in thick, hot spurts. Lance mewled and came once more after Shiro, only a little less than his first, slumping down into the other man’s hard chest. “You were so good today, baby,” He whispered out, Shiro chuckling. “You were too,” He said, pulling out of Lance slowly. He then pulled the smaller man closer into his arms, rubbing his thighs. “They’re strong, aren’t they?” Lance grinned at the praise, nodding. “All for you, baby.” Shiro grinned and rest his head on Lance’s shoulder. “All for me..”

**Author's Note:**

> This was awesome to write and this is usually the length I write porn at. If there's anything else, more or less, that you want, don't forget to add a comment!


End file.
